There are conventionally supposed technologies about various starting mechanisms having a one-way clutch. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laying Open NO. Hei 10-220244 discloses a gear support structure of the starting apparatus of a two cycle engine. Japanese Patent Application Laying Open NO. Hei 9-93863 discloses a technology about a fastening structure between a generator and a one-way clutch in an engine.
In particular, in the starting apparatus of an internal combustion engine provided with a one-way clutch, lubricant is supplied into the apparatus in most cases, in order to smoothly operate the apparatus. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laying Open NO. Hei 2-129454 discloses a technology about a one-way clutch lubricating apparatus in an automatic transmission.
On the other hand, from the viewpoint of environmental protection or energy and resource saving, in order to reduce fuel consumption and exhaust gas in idling, recently, there has been an increase in development of a starting apparatus having an economy running system (hereinafter referred to “Ecorun”) which automatically stops the internal combustion engine (hereinafter also referred to as an “engine”) if a vehicle stops and which automatically restarts the engine from the stop condition if an instruction for starting is given, to thereby start the vehicle.